User talk:Smurfynz
This account was disabled Globally by user request in 2015 and is now only used for user rights testing. Please talk to me here. My Talk Archives 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 ---- August 2015 Random characters pic Hey Sean. While I was making the tables for the random characters in GTA V, I noticed that some of their pages really need some better quality pics. The ones I think need a upgrade are: Hao, Josh Bernstein, Mary-Ann Quinn, Nigel, Mrs. Thornhill, Omega and Tonya Wiggins. Also, I want to make a question concerning the Random characters/GTA V page. I think its because of the shit ton of codes I put on that page thanks to the tables, but that page has become incredible slow to edit. Seryously, try to edit anything on the page and see how long it takes to get it done. Is that a problem? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 18:28, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Deleted post? Dude, how come you deleted my edit to Series A Funding? It would have been respectful if you could have just embellished it but why would you delete it entirely when I am right? What is your problem? GTA IV Maps I actually plan to highlight the street in the "full Liberty City map". Something like this (I will not use that image for the infobox) Is it possible to do that? MC (MyComputer) 11:21, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, get it. I'll replace the images soon... MC (MyComputer) 11:36, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Does the image in this page okay? MC (MyComputer) 12:02, August 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chris Wood Well, did you see his goal against Everton yesterday? Leeds won 2-0. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. Just having an international at our level is great. We have Chris Wood who is NZ, we have Sol Bamba (former Leicester as well) who is Ivory Coast, Souleymane Doukara who is former Senegal, we had Ruddy Austin who captains Jamaica, Lee Erwin who is Scottish and we are signing a winger tomorrow called Stuart Dallas who is plays for Northern Ireland. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Sprunk Factory The building is the only factory in Liberty City that makes Sprunk, that's FACT. It closed down without an explained reason, that's FACT. The little trivia I put is nothing more than a small little FACT. Stop making a big deal out of it! Also don't come to my page with an attitude. If you want to discuss something, act maturely.--SeemsLegit53 (talk) 21:12, August 3, 2015 (UTC) "Anymore is not a word" This proves you wrong. AndreEagle17 00:49, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : You tell me that... I talk to many british and Irish people and they never used "any more", british people including Sam and Monk. AndreEagle17 00:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: If you tell me about "Based off (of)" I will always agree, it get on my nervers to see this term anywhere. AndreEagle17 14:39, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yup, I say Anymore. • • 14:45, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks. 01:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Chat Hey Sean. Apparently after hearing about and seeing visual proof about the chat earlier, the GTA Wiki chat can be used for many more than just GTA based topics. The entire community here use it to talk about various things. Also, telling another user who is showing jokes on the chat to "GTFO", is extremely unacceptable. I suggest if you do not know how chat works, do not use it and do not send off other users. The COD wiki staff are always in chat talking random stuff, and so should we. This is not a warning, but I'd suggest you control your attitude and apologize to the user you rushed off. Also, "anymore" is also a word so it doesn't matter how it is spelled. ( ) 15:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You are totally incorrect. Even Leo knows how we can talk anything in chat. You have only came to chat 5 times, which isn't enough times to know how it works. Chat is for wiki users to join and mingle and talk about anything. It's a social site. Saying we can only talk GTA on it is totally false. You can ask anyone, and they will tell you that you are totally incorrect. Also, that user did not deserve your rude saying to "GTFO". You should apologize if I were you, because it can get ugly. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way, especially if you do not know that there are no rules on chat except no spamming or inappropriate behavior. ( ) 22:41, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I'm glad they fixed that issue, even though the non-customizable image size is still annoying on some pages where the infobox makes the image bigger than the image itself, therefore looking quite bad. 16:46, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, looks better. I hope one day we'll have a customizable image width, or at least set the default size to a "thumb" size so they don't look like shit, so we won't have to replace every small image with a larger counterpart just to improve the infobox. 09:03, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Besides anything else, this is the second time a Bureaucrat (myself in April and Jamal today) has warned you about language towards other users. You have to get a handle on it. This is not something I want to do, but I have no choice. Leo68 (talk) 23:08, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I don't expect any apology to the user. Regardless of what happened, you were inappropriate to the user, and it was your second warning from a Bureaucrat. That's why you got the warning. Leo68 (talk) 04:11, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Telling Ali to "GTFO" (Get The Fuck Out) is NOT an appropriate way to talk to a fellow user. So what if he's made 0 contribs to the wiki? Chat is for everyone, and quite frankly, we can talk about what we want. I now have to apologize to Ali for how I kicked and banned him. Look what you've caused now. - • • 09:40, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:Character Charts They look all fine for me. The Abigail pic could be a little better I think, but it does the job well, I don't think we need to botter too much about it. As for the Beverly Felton pic, I think we only need one with a better resolution. Thanks for doing this by the way. We only need some main pics for some of the missions for the Paparazzo and Vinewood Souvenirs mission series and I think we are all done with images for the strangers and freaks side missions. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 12:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC) This is about your report of me "not naming an image file correctly" and not having a proper licence. While I am fully aware that both images were named incorrectly and that the Cabbie picture did not have a valid licence, I am confused about the false licence report on "File:Image-1438679780.jpg". As stated when I uploaded that photo, I claimed it has my property and, being the owner, had a valid licence. Just a slight issue that I would like answering in the future. Blazer If you're reading this, Sean, I've just come to say I'm utterly disappointed in your efforts for quality of the design gallery here. :/ Monk Talk 14:49, February 7, 2016 (UTC) : Notice it now, senpai! : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 22:27, June 29, 2016 (UTC)